A Little Fall Of Rain
by KateG713
Summary: "Most people find the rain comforting, soothing even, but not me. Ever since I was a little girl I'd been deathly afraid of thunderstorms. I would always run to my parents, hoping they would make it better, but they never really cared much. Just shrugged me off and told me to get over it." My first story ever, reviews would be lovely!


_A/N: So this piece was inspired by the song, "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables and the special trailer for the second half of the season. This is my first fic so go easy on me; I know it's not the best. A huge thank you goes out to kathleensmilesfandomstuff and designersockpuppet for all their help! I probably wouldn't have posted this if it weren't for them! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and if you can, please review! Let me know how I can improve! Thank you! ~ Kate _

**A Little Fall Of Rain**

Carol was lying wide awake in her cell listening to the sound of the harsh thunder and rain hitting the roof of the prison. One particularly loud clap of thunder sent her straight out of bed and into the hall in seconds flat. Before she was even aware of what she was doing, her legs walked the familiar path to the perch, just a few feet away from the cells. She walked up the stairs feeling extremely foolish, but continued anyway. She reached his sleeping area and watched the rise and fall of his chest for a few moments before bending down and reaching out to him.

"Daryl" she shook him lightly.

"Hmm…" He grunted, sitting up at the sound of her voice. "What's goin' on?"

"N-Nothing" she stammered suddenly feeling embarrassed to tell him the truth. "I just..." she began when another roar of thunder wracked through the prison and she visibly shuttered. He sat up fully and wiped his eyes of any remaining sleep.

"You can't tell me a little fall a rain has got you spooked?" He questioned incredulously.

She just stared down at the floor, playing with her fingers, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Damn woman, with the world we're livin' in rain's the least of ya worries."

"I know… look just forget it, sorry to bother you." She started to rise from the ground when he caught her arm.

"Hey" he whispered. "You ain't botherin' nobody. Come 'ere."

She searched his face for any sign of discomfort as she settled down into the warmth of his mattress with a few inches separating their bodies, but surprisingly found none. They had never shared a bed like this before and Carol found herself really enjoying it. They had been laying there in silence for a while when Carol finally spoke.

"Most people find the rain comforting, soothing even, but not me. Ever since I was a little girl I'd been deathly afraid of thunderstorms. I would always run to my parents, hoping they would make it better, but they never really cared much. Just shrugged me off and told me to get over it." She turned her body away from him as she spoke, suddenly finding a spot on the wall extremely interesting. "When I married Ed I figured I'd never have that problem again, he would be there to comfort me and keep me safe. He would provide the security I needed." She let out a small huff and shook her head.

He placed a hand on her hip to turn her back to face him. He had wanted so badly to comfort her in a way she'd never been before, but he had no idea how.

"Well," he started, "I'm here now, plus I can barely hear it anymore, think it stopped." He looked into her eyes not knowing what else to say and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I think it has." She whispered running a hand through his hair. "Better get back to my cell then."

"You don't gotta." He answered almost too quickly. He wanted her to stay, needed her to even.

"You need to get some rest, I'll be fine." She smiled down at him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Ya know, rain ain't such a bad thing, how else would the Cherokee roses bloom?"

She gave him a small smile. "Goodnight Daryl. Thank you."

He wasn't sure why she was thanking him he hadn't done a damn thing; he just sat there and listened to her. He didn't offer any words of wisdom or comfort; he couldn't even hold her for Christ's sake, he was too afraid. But maybe just being there for her was enough.

"Anytime." He breathed out into the darkness and let himself fall back to sleep.

The next day had started out just like any other, everyone in the group doing their own chores to keep their makeshift home running smoothly. It began to rain again and Daryl had made it a point to stay as close to Carol as possible. After her late night confession he wanted to keep an eye on her, to make sure she was alright.

They had all just finished breakfast when Carl burst through the doors of the cell block frantically yelling about "dozens" of men with what seemed like endless ammunition lining up at the gates. It was then everyone shot up preparing for the battle they all knew was coming. They weren't sure when and if it would even end up happening, but they had to be prepared for it. There was no time to talk to her, no time to tell her everything he's ever wanted to say. If it was up to him he wouldn't even let her go out there, he wanted her to stay inside with Herschel to watch Judith. But he also knew they needed them all out there fighting, defending their home and family. She was a pretty decent shot now and he had to believe that she would be okay. His girl was a fighter; he knew that from the very beginning when they'd first met in Atlanta, even if she hadn't. As they all leaped into action, running out of the doors and outside to the unknown, he caught her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Just a little fall a rain, that's all it is." He whispered hoping for now that that would give her the strength she needed to get through this. "Stay close, don't want you outta my sight." She nodded and squeezed his hand right back.

The fight had been a gigantic blur for Daryl. He couldn't really remember a thing, gunshots going off everywhere, from all angles. The only thing he could remember clearly was how she had gotten separated from him, he didn't know how, but Carol and Axel were no longer in his line of vision. He hated the man for constantly pestering her, but he was grateful he was with her now, if he liked her as much as he let on, he would protect her. At least he hoped he would. The shots finally subsided due to the many men that had been taken down by their group and the rain and thunder that continued boom. Maggie had been the only one shot from the group thus far, luckily the bullet had only grazed her arm and she was able to continue fighting. Daryl needed to find Carol right then. He knew this war was not anywhere near over, but he needed her with him. He ran stealthily to the other side of the prison when he noticed a body lying lifelessly on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding it. He looked up to see a man just beyond the gate with a rifle. Daryl aimed and shot him dead before the man could even take his stance. He walked up to the body and immediately froze. It was Axel; he was shot straight through the head with multiple bullet wounds through his back. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks; she was all by herself in this mess. Daryl was just about to take off to find her when he heard a quiet whimper come from a secluded area in the corner along with a trail of blood slowly being washed away. He felt the bile rise up into his throat. Before he could let the idea further into his brain he ran to see if his worst nightmare was about to become a reality.

"Daryl" she whispered weakly, clutching her side.

"Fuck." He dropped to his knees in front of her pulling out the rag he always carried. He moved her bloody hand to reveal a bullet wound which appeared to pierce right through her abdomen. He pressed the rag into her to try and stop the outpouring of blood. She was losing it at an alarming rate and he needed to get her help right away.

"Carol we gotta get you outta here." He said trying to lift her into his arms.

"No." she whispered stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Now Carol… come on, ain't got time for this shit." He urged with a harsh tone. She gave him a weak smile and managed to pull him down to sit next to her, but he was not about to just sit there and let her bleed out. He frantically tried to get up but the look on her face made him immobile. He took her cheeks in his hands, wiping away the moisture that continuously kept falling around them.

"Don't you worry about me, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." She sniffed and looked up at him through a misty gaze and melted into his side. "You're here, that's all I need right now." She reached up to stroke his cheek.

"You're gonna make it through this, ya hear me? We're puttin' enough pressure on the wound and it'll be alright till we get ya to Herschel…" He was talking a mile a minute; trying to say anything he could to reassure them both. Although deep down he knew that there was nothing that could be done, she would never make the transport at the rate she was losing blood.

"It's too late, I've lost far too much already. Just hold me, Daryl. Please." She pleaded.

That was it for him, the tears started flowing freely. He thought about what she had shared with him the previous night and how fate was just so fucking cruel. But unlike her asshole of a husband or her shitty parents, he would be there for her now. She wouldn't be scared and alone this time. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, rocking her gently.

"I was supposed ta keep you safe, dammit." Sobs wracked through him and he started trembling.

She gently put her forehead to his and whispered, "You are keeping me safe, right now by being here with me. I thought I was going to die alone." He kissed her temple. "Just don't go."

"I ain't leavin' ya. No way, sweetheart." He choked out. "But I shouldn't of let ya outta my sight. I should have…"

"Shhh," she chided. "What's done is done, there's nothing we can do. The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past." She moved a hand to wipe away a piece of hair that was sticking to his forehead. "This means more to me then you'll ever know. I'm the most peaceful I've been in a very long time." She hissed and clutched her stomach tighter.

"Carol, you gotta know…" he choked unable to speak the words dancing on his tongue "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you this time."

"But you did Daryl, you've saved me every time."

"I love ya." he finally allowed himself to say, after such a long time of wanting to.

She leaned up with all the strength she could muster and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too." He placed his head in the crook of her neck and cried harder.

"We don't have much time left, but remember what you said, about the rain making the Cherokee roses bloom? " He nodded.

"The next one you see bloomed for me, from the rain." He pulled her tighter to him at her words and held her close.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm going to be with Sophia now." She started convulsing, gasping for breath.

He stroked her neck, trying to keep her as calm as possible, his tears falling on her face. Her pulse weakened and she drew in a few haggard breaths. Daryl held her to his body, cradling her small frame in his arms as she closed her eyes one final time.

He knew he should move, he knew he had to put a bullet through her brain before she turned. She didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve anything that this life had given her. His tears had subsided and he felt a bubble of anger rise through his veins. He should have done more to protect her but like she said, it was over now, what's past is past. He sat there stewing, ready to obliterate anyone who threatened any other member of the group. He would avenge Carol's death, of that he was certain. His thoughts were interrupted by a light hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl" It was Rick. "You gotta finish it, and now. We need you, this fight ain't over."

Daryl jumped up in a fit. "I can't just fuckin' leave her here! I promised I'd stay with her." He roared.

Rick grabbed a hold of his shoulder to steady him as they heard shots start to fire from the distance and a huge clap of thunder grumble from the sky.

"You got to Daryl. Ain't no time to lose. We'll come back, give her a proper burial. But until then we gotta defend what's ours." He answered quickly, pulling the gun from his holster.

Daryl nodded and leaned down pulling his own gun from his pants.

"I love ya woman." He whispered as he pulled the trigger, the sound ringing in his ears.

Rick put a hand on his back but Daryl shrugged it off and ran to the front of the prison. He was on a mission to kill every last son of a bitch left in the Governor's army. They took Carol away from him, and they would pay.

Months had passed since the prison had gone under attack. They'd actually managed somehow to take down every single man, including the governor, but not without shedding blood. That day they had lost Axel, Beth, and Carol. Three members of their group gone because of the carelessness of man. It was heartbreaking, but time stopped for no one. In the world they were living in there was no time for grieving, you had to pick yourself up and move on to survive, and that's what they all did. At night though, when the wind howled and the rain would pound on the roof above, Daryl would lay awake, thinking of how things could have been if she was still there with him. He looked over to the corner of the perch where her grimy scarf sat with a dried flower resting on it. He had found it the day of her funeral; it was the only one there.

It bloomed for her, from the fall of the rain.


End file.
